Kion's Lament - Pokémon X & Y
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: Scar is given a second chance at life, and is revived in a world of humans. And he must raise Simba's neglected son, Kion, to be the new leader of the Lion Guard. And the eventual King of the Kalos Region. (A better summary will be written later.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Kinda got this idea while working on the art series for my "Characters Pokemon Team" section. Each one is part of a specific region, and I thought, why not. This one should be interesting. I hope everyone likes it.**_

_***This disclaimer goes for the whole story so I won't repeat myself. I don't own Lion Guard, or Pokémon!***_

* * *

"Charizard, the Flame Pokémon." = Regular Speech

_'Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase.' = Someone's Thoughts/Songs_

**"Charizard, use Heatwave!" = Someone Yelling**

_**"Its wings can carry this Pokémon close to an altitude of 4,600 feet. It blows out fire at very high temperatures." = Pokédex Entries**_

* * *

_**Meeting with the Kings (And Queen)**_

* * *

Scar awoke with a start and shot up from what he assumed to be a nightmare. He was being eaten alive by the hyenas he has thrown under the metaphorical water buffalo before being consumed by the flames that had erupted at Pride Rock. But as he calmed his nerves, the black maned lion noticed he was no longer in Pride Rock. But he's not anywhere recognizable either. It's a wide expanse of white that seems to go on forever.

That's when Scar realized that his dream wasn't a dream after all. He was overthrown by Simba, he betrayed the Hyenas, and now he's about to pay the price for his sins in the afterlife.

Sighing, Scar rose up to sit on his haunches. All he has to do now is wait for whoever it is that's coming to escort him to the underworld for his eternal torment to arrive. He's in no hurry at all, so why should he really go anywhere when he knows he'll never see the golden gates of the great, big savannah in the sky.

As he sat there, Scar took the time to reflect on everything he's done in life.

He manipulated the hyenas, killed his brother Mufasa to become king, tried to kill his own nephew to wipe out Mufasa's bloodline, later betrayed the very hyenas he had manipulated, and he turned the Pridelands into nothing more than a barren wasteland. If all those crimes don't land him in Hell, Scar doesn't know what will.

"Well, I can't say I'm not about to get what I've earned. And that's an eternity of torture for all that I've done. The lives I've taken, the animals I've manipulated, attempting to kill my own nephew, the list goes on." Scar said to himself.

"Nice to see that death hasn't rid you of your sarcastic sense of humor, son."

Scar perked up instantly recognizing this voice and turned around to see someone he hasn't seen since Mufasa was named King of the Pridelands with Sarabi as his queen.

It's a big, male lion. Even bigger than Mufasa or Simba. His coat was a dirty gold color, and he has the same build as Mufasa and Simba, having broad shoulders, rounded muscles, an expansive chest with added bulk to his mane. His eyes are the same shade of green as Scar's own, but his mane is black like Scar's own while looking like a combination of Scar and Mufasa's manes, in terms of style. It's easy to see that Mufasa had gotten many of his physical traits from this lion, but the red mane was likely a gene he got from an ancestor. Likely his and Scar's grandfather.

But back to this lion right here. He holds himself with the authority and strength of a king, but his eyes show nothing but kindness with an equally kind smile on his squared muzzle.

"What…? Are you really…?"

"Yes, Taka. It's me: your father and former King."

"King Ahadi…"

"And he's not the only one you're meeting today, my son."

Scar felt something nuzzle him and was shocked even further to see a beautiful lioness with the same auburn mane as his own and red eyes like Mufasa's. Her own eyes radiated kindness and love. The kind of love that only a mother can have for her children.

"It's so good to see you again after all this time, Taka. My sweet little Cub." she said as she nuzzled Scar in a motherly fashion again.

Scar's eyes widened even further, as he knows only one lioness that has ever called him that.

"Queen Uru…! Mother…!" gasped Scar.

"Taka."

Scar turned away from his mother and his jaw dropped almost all the way to the ground. Kind of like what regularly happens to Ussop and Chopper in that One Piece anime show. It was so bad, he needed help from his parents to pick his jaw up and snap it back into place. The reason for this level of surprise?

He's standing before the very first King of the Pridelands: Mohatu.

Mohatu had light brown fur and a thick brown mane with a small, distinguishing curl on the right side near his forehead. He had two tufts of brown fur on both elbows and a brown tail tuft. His muzzle, underbelly and paws were beige and his eyes were sandy-orange. As far as build goes, Mohatu greatly resembles his grandson Mufasa, although on closer inspection, he had Simba's facial features.

Naturally, all of these surprises piling up all at once, and meeting so many past rulers, two of which are your own parents, would be overwhelming for anyone. Especially if they just died.

And it was especially true for Scar here. As proven by how Scar's eyes rolled up into the back of his head as he did the most logical thing he could think of at a time like this. He fell backwards and fainted from the shock of meeting, not just his father and mother, but also the very first King of the Pridelands. Ahadi, Mohatu, and Uru simply stared at the unconscious lion as they all thought the same thing. But it was Uru who voiced those thoughts.

"I didn't think you could faint when you're dead."

Ahadi and Mohatu simply nodded in agreement with the lioness.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Poor Scar, the shock was just too much for him, wasn't it? Now, I need a little help from you, the readers. In the reviews, I'd like you all to leave your suggestions for…**_

* * *

_**Which of these Pokémon Kion should have as his starter: Chespin, Fenniken, or Froakie.**_

* * *

_**Thank you all so much for reading. Please leave your suggestions for the question up above in your reviews. Also, please don't forget to vote on my newest poll on my profile. And as I will always say, may the Force be with you, and have a great day, my Jedi, Gray Jedi, and Sith friends.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_***I don't own The Lion Guard, nor do I own Pokemon. All rights to these franchises go to their respective owners. This is written soley for the enjoyment of others.***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Charizard, the Flame Pokémon." = Regular Speech

_'Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase.' = Someone's Thoughts/Songs_

**"Charizard, use Heatwave!" = Someone Yelling**

_**"Its wings can carry this Pokémon close to an altitude of 4,600 feet. It blows out fire at very high temperatures." = Pokédex Entries**_

* * *

_**Responsibilities and ANOTHER Fainting Spell**_

* * *

"...Oh, what a strange dream. I actually met my parents in the afterlife along with the very first king of the Pridelands. Huh. Like that would ever happen." groaned Scar as he woke up from his fainting spell.

"Actually, Taka, it was no dream."

Scar screamed and literally jumped fifteen feet in the air as he was startled by the eerily familiar voice. Panting and looking around frantically with his fur standing on end, he saw his mother and father laughing at how he reacted. Even Mohatu was unable to keep an amused smirk from forming on his muzzle. Scowling, Scar sat down with his back turned to the three and began to sulk.

"That wasn't funny." he grumbled.

"You're right. It was hilarious!" laughed Ahadi as he slapped his paw against the ground in his mirth.

But Scar was still unamused at being the butt of the joke like he so often was in his cubhood. And his father's laughter only made it all the more reason to sulk for him. Uru managed to get her laughter under control and rubbed her body up against Scar's own like how domestic housecats would. A show of affection that always made Scar feel a lot better when his mother was alive.

Especially after that day when he got his scar and became the bitter lion that we all known him as.

"Oh, lighten up Taka. It was just a joke." Uru snickered.

"A joke that I don't find funny." Scar said. "Besides, why waste your time with me when you and Ahadi over there can be spending your afterlives with your favorite son? As I am just a terrible king who is destined to be thrown into the deepest, darkest, and most agonizing pits of the underworld."

"Who says you're being sent there?" Mohatu asked.

"It's plenty obvious that's where I'm going." Scar replied. "I've committed such great sins in life that I deserve no less than to be tormented for eternity. Especially after I completely and utterly destroyed the Pridelands after murdering your favorite cub, Mufasa."

Ahadi ceased his laughing and looked away from his youngest son. He knows that he wasn't the best father to Taka and often broke his promises to him when he and his brother Mufasa were growing up. Ahadi even subconsciously favored Mufasa over Taka and spent more time with his oldest cub because Mufasa was the one chosen to succeed him as king. If he could have, Ahadi would have gladly made both of his sons kings of the Pridelands, but tradition states that there can be only one king and queen at a time in the Pridelands.

It's been this way since Mohatu was made king after saving all of the Pridelands during the great drought that once plagued Africa before he was ever born. He had honestly hoped that Taka could become an advisor to Mufasa, and have an equal role in ruling the Pridelands even though he wouldn't be king. That all changed when Ahadi and Taka had a terrible argument and Ahadi lashed out with his claws, giving Taka his signature scar and in turn causing him to become this new lion…

...Scar…

True, Scar did learn from his mistakes and at least remained civil with the rest of the pride, but he became more and more distant after that. And true to his word, Scar never spoke to Ahadi ever again. Nor did he ever listen to what Ahadi had to say.

"While it is true that your sins are great, Taka," began Mohatu as he stepped forward. "We are not here to send you to the underworld. The kings of the past, myself included, have come to offer you a second chance at life. A chance to right the wrongs you have committed in the past."

"Any why would you do this for me?" Scar asked.

In his view, he isn't worthy of a second chance at life. He's dead and that's the end of that. At least, to Scar it is. But it would seem as though Mohatu has a way to show him that he's wrong about that. He placed his paw on the ground and the clouds parted to reveal a portal to the mortal world. Well, not so much as a portal and more like a viewing mirror. Curious about what may lay behind this mirror, Scar stepped forward and peered into it. What he saw looked eerily familiar to something he went through in his youth.

Simba and his new family, his mate Nala, his heiress Kiara, that insufferable pair of a Meerkat and a Warthog, Timon and Pumbaa if Scar remembers correctly, all sitting around Pride Rock enjoying themselves. While the royal family seemed to have caught a bull Cape Buffalo and the Meerkat and Warthog had bugs, one member of the royal family stands apart from the rest.

A young lion cub who looks a lot like Simba did in his youth. However, he has a small tuft of a red mane on his head that looks a lot like how Scar's own looked when he was a cub. This cub appears to be sad and lonely as he lay away from the rest of the group shivering in the cold of the night. He's very thin. Dangerously so, in fact, like he's not getting anywhere near enough to eat.

It reminds Taka of… himself… when he was a young cub.

"His name is Kion. And he is the second born son of Simba and Nala. However, we have foreseen that Simba and Nala will unconscously neglect Kion like they are doing now, even though Kion has a great destiny ahead of him. Like you were in the past, Taka, Kion is to be the next leader of the Lion Guard." Mohatu explained.

Looking up in surprise, Scar instantly knew what Mohatu was talking about.

The Lion Guard is a group of heroic animals that protects the Pridelands and defends the Circle of Life. Each generation of Lion Guard traditionally consists of the Pridelands' Fiercest, Bravest, Fastest, Strongest, and Keenest of Sight with the Fiercest being the leader of the guard and having a special power known as the Roar of the Elders. Like Kion is destined to be, Scar too was once the leader of the Lion Guard. And he too possessed the power of the roar.

However, after meeting a Strange Lion and getting his scar from Ahadi, Scar began to become overwhelmed by a combination of snake venom and the power he possessed. It twisted and warped his mind. He began to believe that HE should be the king instead of his brother Mufasa, and ordered the members of his generation of Lion Guard to help him dethrone Mufasa. And when they refused, Scar became furious and used the roar to destroy the other members of the guard.

But what Scar didn't realize at the time was that by using the roar's power for evil, he would lose it and its power forever.

And so, here we are now.

"Even though Kion shall form the Lion Guard later on in life, he will never be able to achieve his true power of his true destiny under Simba's care. Therefore, Taka, you have been chosen to raise Kion as your own in a new world apart from this one." Ahadi explained.

"A world apart from my own?" Scar asked. "How is that even possible? I mean, it's not like alternative universes actually exist!"

However, the other three lions of the past remained silent as they simply stared at Taka as if expecting this kind of reaction from him. That's when he put two and two together.

"Oh God, you're serious!"

At their nod, Scar did the only logical thing.

He fell back in a dead faint once again. Much to his mother's amusement and his father's irritation.

"Not again!" groaned Ahadi.

"Reminds me of someone else who was prone to fainting in life." Uru quipped with a smirk.

"Quiet you!" Ahadi said with a small blush, remembering how he was prone to fainting in his youth.

Uru just laughed at her mate's expense as he steamed over being the butt of the joke this time. All the while, Mohatu just looked on with a smirk. To him, this is even better than one of those human science-fiction films he managed to get his paws on when he crossed over.

'_Perhaps once we see Scar and Kion off I should invite Ahadi, Uru, and Mufasa over for a movie marathon.'_

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Well, that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all liked it. Now, I'm still trying to build Kion's Pokemon team for the story (the one he'll use to win the Kalos League) and am trying to keep it as balanced as possible. So I've set up a poll for his Kalos Starter.**_

* * *

_**Poll Question: In Kion's Lament - Pokemon X & Y, which of these Pokemon do you want Kion to have as his starter? (No matter which one wins, Kion will still get a Charizard for his team)**_

_**Poll Options:**_

_**Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokemon (Grass Type)**_

_**Fennekin, the Fox Pokemon (Fire Type)**_

_**Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokemon (Water Type)**_

* * *

_**Thank you all so much for reading. Please be sure to cast your votes on this poll I have up. May the Force be with you, and have a great day my Jedi, Sith, and Gray Force User friends.**_


End file.
